<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Too Well (A Little Bit Too Much) by igisuih</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598232">All Too Well (A Little Bit Too Much)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/igisuih/pseuds/igisuih'>igisuih</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Short One Shot, how to do tags, omg hi snhnists im sorry for writing angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/igisuih/pseuds/igisuih</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung was overwhelmed with everything in the world. Jihoon knows this all too well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Too Well (A Little Bit Too Much)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kwon Soonyoung is walking on a dark alley dimly lit by a few lampposts in the peripheral. The silence was too much for him. His heart was beating too loud, too fast, too close to breaking. He badly wanted to run. </p><p> </p><p>So run he did. </p><p> </p><p>Tears started prickling his eyes as he feels the cold night hit his skin. His hair flew in all directions, one of his laces got untied, and his legs were burning—he couldn't give a fuck. He wanted to scream into the void. He wanted to scream into the moon visibly following him. He wanted to let it all out. Let the world know that he was suffering, that everything was a bit too much, that he was getting overwhelmed. It felt like the world was ganging up on him, his mind eating him alive, his senses were heightened to the point that even the slightest whisper could tip him off. It was suffocating. Most of all, it was tiring. He was tired of thinking about every shortcoming he has. He was tired of thinking that he wasn't cut out for anything—that he'll never be good enough at anything. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted it to stop. </p><p> </p><p>He just wanted the world to pause for just a bit. Give him time to breathe. Give him time to catch up to everyone else. Give him space. But the world was cruel. It couldn't give him that. </p><p> </p><p>So he ran and ran and ran until his legs gave out. He ran with tears streaming down his face, bravely colliding with the wind. He ran as far as he could, wherever his legs took him. The adrenaline was what he needed to deal with his thoughts. He ran as fast as he could, as far as he could, as long as he could. </p><p> </p><p>Until he realized where he was. Here he was, on that all too familiar corner street with the all too familiar brick apartment. With the all too familiar flickering lamp, the old street sign, and serene sunflowers near the windowsill. He starts to slow down. Slowly catching his breath, wiping his tears.</p><p> </p><p>With tears completely out, his eyes start to focus. Slowly, he realizes, an all too familiar man was out on the street. The man wearing his all too familiar black Adidas hoodie, black joggers, and slippers with an all too familiar pout, lifting his phone up as if trying to get a phone signal. When the man looks ahead, he sees him. He sees Soonyoung. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He breaks into a run. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The man, Lee Jihoon, runs as fast as he could, long heavy strides towards Soonyoung's direction, directly colliding into him, caging him into a tight embrace—a tight arm wrapped around his shoulders, the other caressing his head. Soonyoung stands there, frozen, hands limp at his side. A minute of silence passes. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon was about to open his mouth when he felt it—hands very slowly wrap tightly around his waist, silent whimpers coming from the man in his arms. He felt his shirt get wet, but he could only care less. This was Soonyoung, his precious Soonyoung.</p><p> </p><p>"Jihoon, I think I'm sad."</p><p> </p><p>With tears forming into his eyes, Jihoon's heart broke into a million pieces. He knows this all too well. On most days, Soonyoung is cheerful, bright, and a literal sunshine to everyone. On nights like these, when things get a little bit too much, he cries and cries and cries but masks it with a small smile, saying he can handle it. However, there are rare occasions such as this when he admits it—that he's not okay.</p><p> </p><p>So Jihoon does what he could do best—give him the tightest, warmest hug that he could give, light kisses landing on top of Soonyoung's head, his arm caressing his hair and his waist, all while humming an all too familiar melody to the both of them. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No matter how much you hide it </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You know you can't hide it forever </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So we can smile together </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don't be sorry, don't worry </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don't be scared, now don't cry </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> To me you are very precious </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You can tell me today was tough </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I am here, you suffered a lot </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I love you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I will hug you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Only the silent melody could be heard in the quiet street, Soonyoung's breath steadying, his whimpers slowly decreasing in volume.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm guessing it was a rough day, huh, Soon?"</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon could feel Soonyoung slowly nodding as a response. He hugs him tighter.</p><p> </p><p>"Cry your worries and doubts. Cry them all away. After all, you don't always have to be brave." So, Soonyoung does. </p><p> </p><p>They stay like that for a while—Soonyoung in Jihoon's arms, Jihoon pressing soft kisses on Soonyoung's temples, Soonyoung letting the tears flow out, his arms wrapped around Jihoon's waist, a slow melody hummed amidst the quiet night. </p><p> </p><p>Once the tears have dried, Soonyoung slowly releases their embrace. Swollen eyes, reddened nose and cheeks, he brings his hand to Jihoon's cheeks, caressing it. "Somehow you always know the words to say, Ji," he chuckles, a small smile adorning his face. Jihoon smiles and whispers, "Well, I guess," he wipes Soonyoung's tear-streaked cheeks and places a soft kiss, "I just know you all too well, huh?" </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung smiles. He thinks, <em> perhaps everything will be fine, after all.  </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS MY FIRST FIC EVER. im not a writer ㅠㅠ also, i wrote this and said fuck it i'll just post it w/o rechecking for errors so i'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors.</p><p>had too much thoughts tonight and decided to write them to let them out of my system and i love SoonHoon so there's that. </p><p>SORRY if it did not reach your expectations ㅠㅠ I'd appreciate comments ♡ Thank you for reaching this part!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>